The Journey of A Lifetime
by Indeedalichous D
Summary: Damian's out to be the best, but it won't be easy. Join him as he meets up with Shinobu and meets both friend and foe as he strives to become a master.
1. Their Lives Intertwine

Yea that summary sucked, sorry. Anyway hi people! First fic and hopefully planning to go far with it if you like, so sit back and enjoy. But first I guess I should get started with this thing.

Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon but I do own Damian, Andrew, and the other cast of people i've spawned in my head just waiting to get a chance to shine.

Their Lives Intertwine (hey! a rhyme!)

It was a regular day as Shinobu was training out on route 4. "I can't believe I won my first badge." She thought as she took out her custom made box containing her Boulder Badge she had won from the Pewter City's Gym Leader. She thought it would be Brock she had to face but it turns out it was his father. He said Brock was out to become the world's best pokemon breeder.

She flashbacked on her gym battle and remembered how her Mankey took on his Geodude and Onix and won with a series of Low Kicks and Karate Chops. "I still cant believe I won this." She thought again as she blushed, remembering when he handed it to her. "Im sure the rest will be though for sure, or mabey he was just going easy on me...if I faced Brock then I probably wouldn't even have this badge now." She thought as she looked at her pokeballs. Ivysaur, her first pokemon she had ever since he was a Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's lab, Raticate, the only Rattata that stood out to her amongst the many. He was quiet at first but he's now getting used to the team and gaining Shinobu's trust every second. Mankey, where she found near the Pokemon League, the spunky little pig monkey made it's impact on the team. Last but not least was Beedrill. Caught when she was just a Weedle, Shinobu was surprised of how easily she evolved into a Kakuna, and last her final stage. Shinobu was training for her upcomming match for Cerulean City's Gym Leader Misty but eventually she could see her pokemon were getting tired so she went to the pokecenter.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" She waved as she exited the center.

"Bye Shinobu! Feel free to come back anytime!" She yelled after her.

"Ok I will!" Shinobu said as she headed back towards her usual training spot on route 4, but as she approached the area, she could already see a little boy battling a Shandshrew. "Oh...I guess he's training here...i'll go find another place." She said as she turned around on a quest to a different route.

"Cool!" The young boy said, making Shinobu turn around. "I got her!" He said as he held up a pokeball and made a little happy face.

"He's so cute." She thought as his face actually made her smile, something she hasn't done in a while. She was set that he was going to train there since he was just standing in the middle of the grass. "Oh, he's gonna be here for a while, i'll leave." She thought but she then noticed his face. He was staring at his newly caught pokemon, he should have been full of joy right? But he was staring at his pokeball in a monotone, serious manner, transfixed on some thought. She then saw him clench the ball and made a low growling noise. "I wonder whats wrong with him, but...I better not interrupt, he might get even angrier." She thought as she looked for another route. She was about to head up a bridge when she heard a familiar voice shout.

"Yo! Shinobu!"

"Oh no." She thought as she already knew who it was. Kentaro, her obnoxious friend who's always considered them as rivals.

He always tried to do everything better than her and would always rub it in her face if he did. "Hah! It's because your a fragile girl!" Would what he would always say. An eighteen year old mildly fit tanned brat. He came up to her in a white expensive looking suit that sparkled in the sunlight each time he moved, accompanying it was a matching black tie and dress shoes that completed his pricy wardrobe. His coffee brown hair swayed with each step he took as he approached her.

"Hey Shinobu, your still struggling back here? Hah, how sad. I just caught a bunch of strong pokemon so you better be ready!" He said as he threw a ball in the air.

"Not again." She thought.

"Ok," A young boy thought as he entered a pokemon center in cerulean city, "Now that Sanshrew's added to my team i'll-"

"Oh hi Damian! I see your as busy as ever training?" The lovely nurse asked him as he approached the table.

"Yup! I caught a Sandshrew!" He said happily as he held up the ball of which it contained.

"Well congratulations Damian. Lemme guess, need to be healed right?" She asked with a smile.

"But of course." He said in a sarcastic charming voice.

"Your too funny." She said placing his pokeballs on the tray. "You kinda remind me of someone too..." She said thinking to herself who was it.

"I do? Who?" He asked.

"Ummmmm, well I can't really remember, but the good thing is your pokemon are fully healed." She said giving him the pokeballs back.

"Cool, thanks Nurse Joy!" He yelled leaving the center.

"Bye Damian!" She yelled back.

Now Damian was about to head back to his training spot but he spotted two trainers battling near a bridge. "Oh cool a battle!" He thought as he peeked from the side of the pokecenter. From his view he saw a boy and a girl, although he couldn't make out her face he still saw the boy throw a pokeball up in the air. Then a white light popped out of the pokeball, revealing a Pigeotto.

He then saw the girl throw out a pokeball and the light revealed a Beedrill. "Woah! These aren't normal pokemon people around here have. But still...that girl's at a disadvantage." He thought as he battle waged on.

"Ha! A Beedrill! Well at least you got what it takes to raise it to its final stage, but that doesn't matter, Pigeotto! Sand-Attack!" He yelled as the pokemon kicked up a hurl of sand at Beedrill.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack." Shinobu said to her pokemon as the bee flew over the hurling sand, only being hit by a section of it and lunged at the bird, jabbing him five times.

"Now Poision Sting." She added as the bee unleashed a barb that headed towards Pigeotto.

"Now! Use Gust!" Kentaro said as the Beedrill missed clearly due to the sand and got blown back hard due to the bird's attack.

The pokemon let out a cry and rolled back to Shinobu.

"Please Naru, you have to keep fighting." She told her Beedrill as she watched her struggle to get up. "Now let's try another Furry Attack okay?" She asked as Beedrill nodded and lunged at Pigeotto again, this time striking with accuracy and speed. Shinobu watched in joy as Kentaro watched in terror as Beedrill jabbed with a left, then a right, then another left sending the bird back with a powerful blow, then lunging again slamming the bird with a right hook.

"Pigeeee." The swirly-eyed bird uttered.

"Damn." Muttered Kentaro as he reached to his pokeball and returned his Pigeotto.

"That was just a warm up! Now go Charmander!" He yelled as his starter pokemon came out of it's pokeball and got into position.

"Now Ember!" He yelled as Charmander spewed out fire towards the helpless Beedrill.

"Gotta think of something fast." Shinobu thought as she figured out something. "Nice job Naru, return!" She said as the bee nodded happily and the red light engulfed her in time to save her from the fire.

"Psch, whatta baby, running away when things get rough." Kentaro exclaimed brushing the antenna strand of hair he had sticking up into another direction as Charmander nodded with him.

"Whatever," Shinobu muttered, "Go, Sarah!" She yelled as the pig monkey came out.

"Ember!" Kentaro yelled giving the Mankey no time.

"Quick, Karate Chop." Shinobu told her pokemon as she nodded and headed straight into the fire with her arm outstretched, cutting through it with ease, eventually slamming in Charmander sending it sprawling on the floor.

"C'mon get up and use Ember again!" Kentaro yelled as his pokemon struggled to get up and the process was repeated.

"Just like last time Sarah ok.?" Shinobu said as the pig monkey nodded again and charged with her arm outstretched, cutting through the fire again heading towards Charmander.

"Now jump out of the way but don't lose your target!" Kentaro yelled as the Mankey approached but Charmander jumped out of her way and unleashed an upsidedown airborne fire stream from behind, landing right on Mankey's back, spraying it on the ground.

"Sarah! You have to get out of the fire!" Shinobu yelled as she watch her pokemon engulfed in the inferno.

"Maaankeey." The pokemon uttered rolling out the fire in time.

"Now Karate Chop!" Shinobu yelled as the pig monkey lunged towards Charmander.

"Uhh, wait no!" Kentaro exclaimed as he watched his pokemon get hit hard and slammed onto the floor, uttering a defeated cry.

"Dammit! Return!" He yelled as his Charmander got sucked into the pokeball.

"Nice Job Sarah!" She exclaimed as she returned the dancing pokemon to its pokeball. "Now go...Senpai!" She said as she tossed her pokeball, revealing an Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!" Her starter yelled happily as he turned around and faced her.

"Go Abra!" Kentaro yelled as his Abra became visible.

"Aaaabraaaa." The pokemon said as if asleep.

"Senpai! Use Leech Seed!" She yelled as her Ivysaur launched the seeds from his back.

"Teleport!" Kentaro yelled.

"Abraa." Responded the pokemon as he teleported just in time behind Ivysaur, dodging the seeds.

"Ouick, use Vine Whip!" She said as Ivysaur's vines extended out behind him to reach Abra.

"Use Teleport again!" Kentaro yelled but unfortunately, not in time as the vines slammed Abra into the air, it wasn't until then when Abra teleported.

"Now extend them and swing them in a circular motion!" She yelled as her Ivysaur nodded and did exactly that.

"What's she doing?" Kentaro thought, but his question was answered soon enough as his Abra appeared only to be slammed down in a split second by Ivysaur's vine.

"Good job Senpai!" She said as she hugged him and he made some sort of a purring noise. "Now return." She said as she held out her pokeball.

"Ivy." He said as he allowed the red light to bring him back into the ball.

"Useless useless!" Kentaro said as his pokeball sucked up Abra.

Staring at his last pokeball, Shinobu was reminded when she saw the little boy staring at his.

"Don't let me down." Kentaro said softly. "Now go! Rattata!" He yelled as the pokeball revealed the small rodent.

Shinobu couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey why are you laughing! You hardly do that too so there better be a good reason!" He demanded sharply.

"Oh nothing, it's just your making fun of me saying i'm struggling when," She paused, "Go Jr. Senpai!" She yelled as the pokeball revealed to be an even bigger rodent. The shadowy figure looked over at it's former self as the former self looked up at it's future self.

"What the! A Raticate!" Kentaro yelled as his pokemon cowered back.

"Well aren't you surprised." She teased mockingly while giggling.

"To tell you the truth I am actually surprised of her. She was once the little kid that was so shy around others, always apologizing even if it wasn't her fault, well sure she's sort of still like that but ever slice she started her journey...she's changed, for the better too." He thought to himself as he smiled.

"What?" She exclaimed while blushing.

"Oh nothing little Shinobu." He said.

"Oh yea? Well Jr. Senpai! Hyper Fang!" She yelled as her pokemon went in for the attack and pounced on the younger version, sinking it's teeth deep into Rattata.

"Rattata!" The poor mouse yelled as her rat pokemon returned next to Shinobu and they all watched the poor thing fall.

"I know it cant fight after that." Kentaro said softly.

"Oh! Im so sorry Kentaro! I'll take it to the pokemon center right away if you want me to." Shinobu said realizing what she had done, making her pokemon feel sorry as well.

"Shinobu...I lost, you won, its my responsibility. Just take this warning." He said as she and Raticate listened.

"You cannot feel sorry for the people you defeat, just imagine if I won, what do you think I would have said to you?" He asked her. "Here." He said as he handed her the prize money "You beat me right?" He said as he stretched out his hand.

"...Right!" She said as she took it.

"Heh, guess I better head to the pokecenter pronto." He said returning his Rattata. "Oh yea," He said with his back facing her, "Dont loose that fighting spirit you have." He finished as he started to walk off.

"Huh?" She thought to herself as she saw him stop.

"Oh, you should see Bill up that way you were heading, he has some rare pokemon so it'll help your dex out like it helped mine. Take this as well." He said throwing back a device back at her. "Its a Fame Checker, it tells you what you heard and seen about famous people, so keep in check cuz im gonna be on there soon. Buh-Bye." He said as he walked off.

"That was...nice of him." She thought until she noticed her Raticate next to her. "Oh, you did a great job as always, all of you did. Thank you." She smiled petting her pokemon.

"Raticate." He said happily.

"You ready to move on?" She asked with fire burning in her heart.

"Ratciate!" He yelled as he got back into his pokeball and she headed towards the bridge.

* * *

"Oh snap that was the crazy battle!" Damian thought in his head as he noticed Kentaro heading his way. "Uh oh, I better be of to train Sandshrew." He said as he headed to his spot. "Man I cant stop thinking bout what I just saw!" He thought happily. "I mean I dont understand! She had a Beedrill! He had Pigeotto! He should have won easily! But he didn't! Beedrill won! What! She's good, I hope I meet her again." He thought as the process of the barrage of pokemon, then rushing to Nurse Joy began. 

Time Later

"The nerve of that guy!" Damian said as he looked back at some guy on the floor. "Hey you wanna be a member of Team Rocket! Your real good you would be top notch at that place cmon cmon go join blahblahblah." Damian muttered as he approached a camper in the grass. "Hey you wanna battle?" He asked him.

"Hah, believe me I would but my pokemon aren't feeling to well." He said gloomily.

"Huh, how come?" Damian asked.

"Her, she trashed us." He said as he weakly pointed to his left.

Damian looked over to see a girl starring at the river. "Hey I know that girl!" He said.

"You do? Then it's probably best that we didn't battle even if my pokemon were in top shape. If you know her then your probably strong too." He said with a shudder.

"Heh, well I wouldn't say strong." He said with a smile rubbing the back of his head. "Perhaps average."

"Hah, yeah you say that now but in a battle I bet you kill." The camper said.

"Heh, weeeell I dont know." Damian said with a smile as he walked over to the girl. A young girl, about twelve or thirteen with short blue helmet-like hair with short parted bangs that lay at her milky white forehead. A turquoise sleveless hoody like garment with a pink exclamation point in the middle and a longsleve undershirt, bare legs with short navy blue socks and brown shoes was the figure standing before him. She looked like she was thinking about something as she started into the river.

The young boy walked up to her slowly trying to get her attention, "Umm hey." He said softly.

No response.

He walked closer, "Hiiii person!" He said cheerfully.

Still no response.

"Hey what you looking at?" He asked leaning next to her to take a peek.

"Aaahh!" She said startled as she backed up and tripped over the ledge. "Aaahhhhh!" She yelled falling into the water.

"I got you!" Damian said as rushed over to her and grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her back in time. Only he pulled to hard causing her to topple over him.

As time passed in silence...

"Sorry!" They both yelled as she got of him, blushing. She looked over to see him rubbing his head clumsily. A little lightly dark skinned young boy, with spiky hair spiked everywhere. Wearing a black tee shirt with a slightly longer white T underneath it, blue baggy jeans and matching black shoes with white stripes on the sides. "Hey i've seen him before!" She thought to herself as she remembered him at her usual training spot.

"Ummm, you guys ok?" The camper asked from a distance.

"Uhh, yea!" Damian yelled back as he got up. "Heh, sorry bout that." He said with a smile as he held out his hand towards Shinobu.

"It's...no problem." She said as she took it and helped herself up.

"Heh...ummm o yea I saw your battle, that was crazy! With your Beedrill, Raticate, Ivysaur, and Mankey!" He said happily.

"You...you saw that?" She said embarrassed.

"Oh yea I saw that! Man your probably like the best pokemon trainer out there, next to my brother that is." He said smiling.

"Oh...well thanks, ummm I also saw you catching a Sandshrew on route four..."

"Hah! You saw that, cool. Oh, did those people over on that bridge ask you to battle them then some guy wanted you to join Team Rocket?" He asked pointing over to the bridge.

"Yes, they did that to you also?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but luckily my pokemon knocked his one's out." He said with a confident smile. "Judging by your skill im pretty sure you did that to him too right?" He asked again.

Shinobu couldn't help but to smile, "Mabey." She said shyly.

"Cool then you must be strong, I wanna battle you!" He said grabbing one of his pokeballs.

"Ummm, this is kind of a bad time, we were just training so my pokemon aren't exactly at their best.." She said.

"Oh," Damian said a little disappointed, "No prob, we'll just go back to the pokemon center then." He said hoping for her approval.

"Uhh, sure." She said. Truth is she didn't really like to battle, sure her pokemon were injured but she's not the type to normally go around fighting others. But judging by Kentaro and this little boy's actions, she will soon have to become a different person to survive.

"Cool! Then let's be off! Oh, my names Damian." He said as they passed the camper, waving in the process.

"Bye guys!" He yelled after them.

"Bye!" They yelled approaching the bridge.

"My name is Shinobu Maehara." She said as they passed all the trainers on the bridge sneering at them.

"Nice name, what are you doing here in this city?" He asked her but before she could respond, a voice he was far too used too called out.

"Hey Damian!" A voice said causing the duo to look back.

"Oh joy." Damian said dully as the figure approached. A dark-skinned fourteen year old boy with tall waved back hair, light blue glasses, a black open vest jacket over a white undershirt, with matching black jeans and shoes was this mysterious person.

"Hi Andrew." Damian said dully.

"What are you doing with a beautiful girl like this?" He said approaching her as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "C'mon you dont need to be with a loser like him. You should follow me." He said looking concernly in her eyes making her blush deeply.

"What are you doing here Andrew!" Damian interrupted, voice slightly irritated.

"Heh, well after that girl Misty refused to go out with me I had to beat her for her badge, very easy of course." He said as he opened his vest revealing a Boulder and Cascade badge.

"You...beat her...al...ready?" Damian asked dumbfounded causing Andrew to laugh that annoying laugh he always hated.

"Hell yea kid shes too easy, reminds me of when I beat you not to long ago." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yea! I wasn't even ready! You just came out of nowhere and challenged me! But now your going to pay!" He said as he reached for his pokeball and threw it in the air.

To be continued.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well how'd ya like it? First fic so dont slaughter me with your words yet, although they can help me to get better...so keep it minor if you have problems. And yes for all you anime fans out there that's Shinobu from the ever so popular yet somewhat unknown Love Hina! (couldn't you tell from her poke's nicknames?) Anyway, you could just google image search her up along with Kentaro just in case you didn't get a good mental image of them because I suck at character descriptions. As for Damian well...I would draw him but I **REALLY **suck at that as well so yea hopefully i'll get better in both writing and drawing (doubt the latter) so you can keep up with them throughout their journey. But yes please R&R so I have motivation to keep going. Cyuuz for now! 


	2. The Three Big Battles pt 1

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. So let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. So don't sue.

* * *

_When we last met our young heros, Damian just met Shinobu by the lake..._

"Hey what you looking at?"

"Aaahh!"

"I got you!"

"Sorry!"

_After the trainers introduced themsleves to eachother..._

"Cool! Then let's be off! Oh, my names Damian."

"My name is Shinobu Maehara."

_They started to walk to the Pokecenter so Shinobu could heal her pokemon for their upcomming battle. But before you know it..._

"Hey Damian!"

"Oh joy."

_A mysterious young man appeared who happenes to know Damian!_

"What you doing with a beautiful girl like this? C'mon you dont need to be with a loser like him. You should follow me."

"Uhh-"

"What are you doing here Andrew!"

_But soon after they found out about the boy's progress..._

"Heh, well after that girl Misty refused to go out with me I had to beat her for her badge, very easy of course."

"You...beat her...al...ready?"

_Things started to get ugly..._

"Hell yea kid shes too easy, reminds me of when I beat you not to long ago."

"Grrrrr oh yea! I wasn't even ready! You just came out of nowhere and challenged me! But now your going to pay!"

* * *

Pokemon Episode 2 : The Three Big Battles pt. 1

Rivals Face Off!

The pokeball thrown in the air flipped and twisted and soon enough a white light came out. The light then took form.

Sanshrew!" The pokemon cried out.

"Heh, I was expecting you to go crazy, now to put you to shame right here!" He yelled as he too threw a pokeball in the air. The light descended on ground and revealed itself.

"Ivy!" His Ivysaur growled as the two pokemon stood off.

Shinobu backed up a bit to make room while other people started to noticed and watch along with her. "Go...Damian." She cheered in her head.

Damian, deciding not to waste time, gave Ivysaur no break. "Sandshrew, Poison Sting!" He yelled.

"Shrew!" The pokemon nodded as it launched a series of barbs toward Ivysaur.

"Use Vine Whip." Andrew said casually as Ivysaur nodded and whipped all the barbs, canceling them out in the process."Now wrap them around that desert rat." He said once again in a laid back tone as they all watched Sandshrew get wrapped up and dragged towards Andrew's pokemon.

"Gotta think of something fast!" Damian thought as he quickly went over Sandrew's moves in his head. "Got it!" He thought.

"Ouick Sandshrew, use Sand-Attack!" He yelled.

"...Sandshrew!" His pokemon nodded as she got the idea.

As Ivysaur was reeling the ground pokemon in, Sandshrew dug it's feet in the earth, hurling immense sand in the process.

"Ivy!" The pokemon yelled as a whirlwind of dust particles covered its whole body. During this, Sandshrew was released and standing right in front of Ivysaur.

"Unleash a furry of scratches!" Damian shouted.

"Shrew!" The pokemon nodded and assaulted Ivysaur's face and body.

The pokemon yelled in pain as it tried to bat away the other pokemon at work but Sandshrew easily dodged the blinded Ivysaur's vines any time they got close.

"Focus!" Andrew yelled. "If you gonna keep getting distracted by these minor things then your throwing all our training away!"

"Andrew trains..?" Damian thought dumbfounded.

"Ivysaur!" His pokemon responded, closing it's eyes and concentrating on body heat and movement. All the damage it was receiving was minor now, and it could trace Sandshrew's pattern. "Saur!" It yelled as it released it's vines and snarled around Sandshrew.

"Shreeeew!" The pokemon cried out as it was repeatedly slammed against the ground.

"Sandshrew!" Damian yelled as Shinobu looked away from the gruesome scene. The crowd watching this were becoming more and more interested as the battle raged on.

"Now reel it in, from the air this time I might add, and finish it with Razor Leaf!" Andrew yelled.

"Ivy!" The pokemon nodded as it lifted the battered Sandshrew in the air and brought it in fast while executing a Razor Leaf.

"Saaandshreeeew!" The pokemon in pain screamed as it flew through the air after being sliced away from the sharp leaves.

"Now let's add the shame! One more Vine Whip!" Andrew yelled as Damian couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Quick Sandshrew! Return!" He said as he desperately tried to find his pokeball.

"Ivy!" The pokemon yelled as it brought down its vines hard upon Sandshrew.

The pokemon could only utter as it crashed down on the concrete.

"SANDSHREEEEW!" Damian yelled as he ran towards his pokemon. "Sandshrew...i'm so sorry." He said as he kneeled next to his pokemon and hugged it gently.

The pokemon could barely look at its owner, and soon everything went black.

"...Return." Damian said softly as the red light slowly engulfed the pokemon. The young boy didn't move, just there kneeling limp.

"Damian?" Shinobu spoke from the crowd.

silence

"Damian?" She asked again.

even more silence

"Haha! Giving up kid? How sad. Look at you! You look so pitiful! You might as well just give up, c'mon I wanna hear you beg. Go on say it!" Andrew ordered.

"Please..."

"Heh, please what?" Andrew asked as the crowd awaited a response as time seemed to slow to a halt.

"Please...Shinobu." Damian said softly getting up.

"Uh, yes Damian?" She asked surprised by his sudden act.

"Take Sandshrew and go to the pokecenter, don't leave her side until she gets better." He said stretching out his hand with the pokeball.

"Right!" She said as she took it and hurried of to the center.

"Now," Damian said as he looked over to Andrew, his cold glare of death striking fear in his heart, "You're dead."

* * *

"Go!" Damian yelled as he threw a pokeball high into the air as the crowd watched in silence. They all heard the pokeball open but the light ascended even higher until nothing was visible. 

Damian caught his pokeball and tilted his head down, concealing a sick smirk.

"What the hell, I dont got all day!" Andrew yelled as no pokemon was seen or heard from the spot where the pokeball released it.

"Now." Damian whispered.

"Huh?" Andrew said as he heard a faint cry in the air. "What the hell..."

"Fearow!" The pokemon said as it torpedoed its way towards the plant pokemon.

"What the, Ivysaur! Get out of the way!" Andrew yelled to his pokemon but Fearow's speed was too fast as the crowd watched the bird pokemon make its way to Ivysaur, start to go in a drill state, and slam its way into the pokemon.

A shrill cry was heard throughout the city as the pokemon was being drilled to death by the other.

"No...Ivysaur." Andrew uttered as he watched the bird slowly stop spinning and flapped its way back to its owner's outstretched arm.

The young boy then raised his head to reveal a wicked smile. Tear streaks were visible on his face and the redness could easily be seen from his eyes.

"Ught, return now Ivysaur!" Andrew yelled in fear and rising anger as he grabbed one of his other pokeballs. "Go! Pidgeotto!" He yelled as he threw his pokeball straight towards Damian.

The ball stopped inches away from his unflinching face and the light took form of the second staged bird pokemon. Andrew caught his returning ball and his bird pokemon flew by his side.

"Pigey!" The pokemon yelled as both creature and master seeked out blood revenge.

"Quick Attack now!" Andrew yelled.

"Pigey!" The pokemon responded as it went in full speed for the attack.

"Quick attack! Show em who's boss!" Damian yelled as his Fearow leaped off his hand at a break-neck limit as well leaving nothing but air and dust blowing in Damian's direction.

In no time the two pokemon clashed into eachother eliminating a shockwave of rushing air that burst throughout the city, ripples in water, humans fighting turbulence, and a fresh new layer of dirt was visible.

Suffering minor damage, Fearow emerged victorious due to a more advanced stage and Pidgeotto was sent flying into a tree. It quickly tried to brush off damage, straining to get up.

"Quick Attack and Furry Attack now!" Damian yelled as his lust for pain was not satisfied.

"Fearow!" The pokemon yelled as it too felt the same way and quickly disappeared only to reappear as a bullet heading straight towards the young bird pokemon.

"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack to get out of the way!" Andrew yelled as his pokemon noticed the Fearow speeding straight towards him.

"Otto!" He yelled as he quickly dodged the other pokemon's sharp beak only being scraped in the process. Reappearing behind Fearow, he saw the bird repeatedly jabbing the beak at immense speed, quickly disposing of the tree in the two-second process.

"Quick Attack and Peck!" Andrew yelled noticing he gained a advantage but had to act fast.

"Pidgey!" The bird yelled and went in for the prey.

"Dodge using Quick Attack just like he did." Damian said not losing his cool as he watched his bird practically teleport behind Andrew's pokemon. "Now Peck, and make it hurt." The young boy said as he pictured the sight and smiled.

"Just like last time!" Andrew yelled as his bird got the idea and used yet another Quick Attack to get behind Fearow.

"Fear-"

"Pidgey!" Pidgeotto yelled as his wings started to glow and he attempted to slam Fearow down in pain but Fearow quickly maneuvered away and tried to Furry Attack Pidgeotto into punctured ribs. It started to turned into their own battle as their owners and the seemingly larger crowd watched, butunfortunetlyfor the bird, Pidgeotto managed to block himself with his glowing wing, parrying Fearow and tried to follow it up with a counter attack. Fearow saw this and used Quick Attack yet again to dodge and soon enough it became a teleporting match as the two birds tried to keep up with eachother as a result of parries and counters followed up to no avail, the two birds became frustrated and disappeared from near eachother higher into the air with enough feet between them and done the unthinkable for pokemon on their level. The people watched as the pokemon opened their mouth and a little orb with static occasionally pulsing around the little ball was forming. Soon enough both orbs began to get bigger and then the two pokemon unleashed the deadly beam. Pidgeotto's white and Fearow's orange clashed in midair and resulted in a huge explosion. Clouds deforming, nearby pokemon flying/scurrying away, and then all was silent.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more dramatic silence.

The dust soon cleared to reveal two shadows falling from the sky.

"Fearow!"

"Pidgeotto!"

The trainers yelled in unison as they rushed over to the landing spot and caught their beat and battered birds in their arms.

"I'm so sorry...you did a great job, thanks Fearow." Damian whispered to his pokemon as he brought out his pokeball.

"You did great, you deserve a nice long rest." Andrew said to his pokemon as he too brought out the little bird's mobile home.

"Return." They both said as the red light engulfed them.

The two pokemon both stared through half-open eyes at eachother being sucked away.

"Fearow..."

"Pidgey..."

"Now, i'm not done with you yet." Damian said as his eyes slowly settled on Andrew's.

"Just what I was thinking."

"Go!" They yelled as their last pokeball was thrown into their direction.

The pokeballs clasped hits and then the pokemon were revealed.

"Wartortle!" Damian's starter yelled.

"Nidorino!" Andrew's male version of the two nidorans cried.

"Now, Wartortle! Water gu-" Damian WAS going to yelled until he got interuppted by a siren.

"What..." Andrew thought.

The motorcycle pulled up to them to reveal a young looking woman.

"Halt! I, Officer Jenny, declare this pokemon battle over right now!" She yelled as she got of her motorcycle and walked towards the center of the stand off.

"Wartortle?"

"Rino?"

"Awwwww man!" The crowd groaned.

"What do you mean over! Where almost done just give me 2 min-"

"No! Residents in this area reported a pokemon battle that was getting out of control between two civilians." The turquoise haired police officer women interuppted Andrew as she looked over at the two. She stopped when she saw Damian. "You there, how old are you?" She asked him.

"Uhh-se-ten." He falsely lied.

"Hmm you look awfully short for a ten year old." She said getting a closer look at him.

"Tsch, he's no-"

"What? Gonna make up a lie and say im not ten so, since you have to be ten to legally be able to go on a pokemon journey, she's gonna take my pokemon, possibly release them, and we wont get to have our rematch until I get to that age that I already am hmm?" He asked already knowing Andrew's response.

"Tsch, see I wasn't even going to try and say something like that, I was just simply gonna say hes not even a good pokemon trainer." Andrew said quickly switching his story.

"Heh, whatever." Damian said tilting his head back in relief and released a long sigh. He cocked open an eye and saw Andrew looking at him. The two trainers exchanged smirks as Damian's hardest battle yet, was over.

"Return Nidorino, were outta here. I'll see you later Damian, were not finished yet." He said as he tucked his pokeball back into his waist belt.

"Yea, I know." Damian said as he too returned his pokemon.

"Well next time you boys battle where you can't cause so much destruction, your lucky no one was seriously hurt."The police womansaid as she got on to her bike and rode off.

It was until then when Damian remembered his Sandshrew and newly injured Fearow.

"Oh no, I gotta go check on Sandshrew!" He thought as he ran towards the pokecenter.

"Nurse Joy!" Damian's voce boomed throughout the center.

"She's in the emergency room." A kid about Damian's real age pointed.

"Shit!" Damian inwardly cursed as he ran towards the hall. He kept running, thinking the worse until he saw an emergency sign above a door at the end of it.

"Nurse Joy! Is-"

"Shhh, she needs sleep." Nurse Joy interrupted.

Damian could see the nurse and her Chansey next to a tray. He could also see other injured pokemon in the room but the main concern was his Sandshrew.

"Please...is she going to be ok?" He asked approaching the table looking at his sleeping bandaged pokemon connected to a machine. "Is she?" He asked again holding back tears.

"She suffered a hard hit on her back as you can see." She said pointing to a tray next to her.

He was able to see little yellow shards along with some other equipment.

"I see.." He said hoarsely.

"Luckily, she didn't suffer any spinal cord damage so she won't be permanently paralyzed, but there was a lot of bleeding from battle damage and her back is extremely sensitive now, so just give her time to rest and she should be feeling better in due time.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" Damian said as he hugged her.

"No problem, you just be careful now, I heard a huge noise out there a while ago, was that you?" She asked as he let go.

"Oh, that...yea." He said rubbing the back of his head. "...Wait a minute my Fearow! He needs to be healed right away too!" He said getting worried again.

"Well is he as hurt as your Sandshrew?" She asked with a frown.

"No I wouldn't say that..." He said thinking about the battle.

"Fine," She sighed, "Leave it to me." She said stretching out her hand.

"Thanks." He said as he gave her his pokeball and watched her leave with Chansey.

His attention then focused back on Sandshrew and he went solemn. "I'm so sorry." He said as he gently stroked his pokemon's ear.

"Shrew.." His pokemon uttered as she slightly rolled over in her sleep.

He could see the scar on her back and winced at the sight. Although bandaged, he could still see the yellow skin. Tracing it over her body the skin then turned to a reddish black color and the rest was covered. He looked over to the tray and saw some of the broken shards of skin lying there.

"I'm so sorry." He said again as he heard sniffs from a corner in the room. Startled, he looked over to see a huddled Shinobu crying.

"Shinobu?" He asked approaching her.

She remained quiet until he was towering over her.

"Shinobu?" He asked again as he approached her level and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked through a muffled voice.

"Why are you crying?" He asked tilting her chin up with his finger revealing a tearful face.

"Because...you said to watch over her...and all I could do is sit here doing nothing while Nurse Joy operated...I could only cry. I let both you and Sandshrew down...im so..."

"No!" Damian interuppted startling Shinobu in the process. "Don't blame yourself. I was the one who caused this. It's my fault for her ending up on that table. If anyone was here to blame it would be me...heh, actually your the one who brought her here so imagine what would have happened if I waited after the battle to bring her...she probably wouldn't even make it. She owes her life to you, and I owe my thanks." He said to her looking in her eyes. "Journeys will have bad times, but we must overcome those bad obstacles in order to continue on that journey we're set for because journeys also have good times, and those good memories will last longer than the bad ones." He said as he got up and stretched out his hand to her. "Right?"

Silence filled the room as the two trainers stared at eachother.

"...Right!" She said as she took it and got up, looking at the young boy smiling at her, and smiled back.

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: And there's number two. Not bad? Bad? Horrible? Just R&R so I can see what I need (and not need) to do for the upcomming future chapters. Be prepared to see new faces... 


	3. The Three Big Battles pt 2

Ok sorry about the time period on the update guys, was going through family trouble...ugh. Anyway just to clear things up the "ruler" option on my edit/preview page thing isin't working for some reason...ugh...or mabey it is but I just can't see it...yea that would be bad then since I clicked it alot in random places but anyway yea I found a "replacement" ruler line thing so yea you'll notice trust me, so when you see that, know that the setting changed. Also, figured I might as well put this up before I go on vacation cuz when I get back it's forced summer reading for me...yea I found out kinda late...ugh. So yea sorry again and let's get on with it! (...ugh?)

**Disclaimer : Don't own Pokemon...or Love Hina for that matter but own Damian, Andrew, the two characters that's gonna "interact" with him, and the three shady guys that pop up like twice.**

The sun had settled past the hills and in turn the moon had risen from the depths. The auburn color that once filled Cerulean City was now a dark black. Night had come. Gyms, as well as other stores were close. Pokecenters were packed with trainers staying over night, but in the room where Damian and Shinobu resided in, the young trainer wasn't there.

"David..."

gooooooooooota reeeeeeeeeeeplaaaace ruuuuuuuuuulerrrrrrr wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith somethin right?

The Three Big Battles pt. 2

Shinobu vs. Misty!

The little spiky haired trainer walked through the empty streets. The occasional cool breeze that blew silently into the darkness ran through his hair, emitting a kind of dance between the two.

"I wonder what your doing right now.."

The boy continued walking until he reached the spot where he and Andrew battled near the bridge. He then noticed an object on the floor. As he walked towards it, it glistened in the moonlight. When the object came in sight he immediately knew what it was, yet another shard of Sandshrew's skin. He bent down to pick it up and noticed it was slightly different than the other pieces he remembered seeing. The object he held in his right hand resembled to be somewhat crescent shaped.

"Razor Leaf..."

He then noticed some jagged edges on the shard and when out in search for a rock. When he found one he used the sharp end to sharpen away the edges until a perfect crescent was left in his hand. Feeling accomplished, he shut his left eye and lifted the shard above his head. It glistened in between his index and thumb fingers, fitting the waning crescent shining above him like a jigsaw piece.

"I vow to become a pokemon master no matter what the cost. I won't give up, even when things are looking rough, even if everyone's against me, i'll still fight...because I know that's what you'll do too."

gooooooooooota reeeeeeeeeeeplaaaace ruuuuuuuuuulerrrrrrr wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith somethin right?

"When do we strike?"

"Yea i'm getting tired of waiting!"

"...Soon, now get back to training."

gooooooooooota reeeeeeeeeeeplaaaace ruuuuuuuuuulerrrrrrr wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith somethin right?

"Where is he..." A worried Shinobu thought as she paced the room. "He said he would be back soon but that was fifteen minutes ago." She kept thinking until the doorknob turned.

"Hey." The young boy said walking in.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you! Do you know what could have happened to you out there?" She yelled as he looked flabbergasted at her.

"Wow...umm yea kinda scared me a bit there." He said as a mental image of his mother scolding him disappeared out of his head. "Sorry bout that, just had to think about something."

"Think about what?" She asked regaining her composure.

"Uhh, just things...by the way you got some rope or any string?" He asked.

By now she was looking at him with confusion. Partly due to him brushing off her question but mostly because of such the random one he asked.

"Umm...I think...why?" She asked with curiosity rising.

"Oh, because I found this outside and I want it to carry it with me." He said holding up his new item.

"What is it?" She asked getting a closer look.

"Uhhh you don't worry bout that, rope and or string please." He asked stretching out his other hand.

"Oh, ok hold on." She said as she went over to her pink colored bag. "It looks so familiar though." She thought as she fumbled through her belongings to eventually find a black string. "Didn't you carry a backpack with you?" She asked as she handed it too him.

"Heh, kinda rushed out...yeaaa wasn't the smartest thing I did." He replied as he tied a knot around the top of the little crescent and then tied the rest around his neck. "Perfect."

"Well then I guess we'll have to get you one later then right?" She said smiling at him.

"Wait, then that means were traveling together?" He asked trying to conceal a smile.

"Well it would be more fun to travel with somebody than just walking by yourself." She said looking at the young boy's eyes lighten up.

"Really! Cool! Look out world! Damian and Shinobu are coming!" He yelled.

They started to laugh but got interrupted by a couple of knocks on the door.

"I got it." He said as he went over to open it.

BLAM!

Shinobu watched as Damian was sent flying into the wall.

"You friggin Mankey SHUT THE HELL UP!" Some tan colored kid with a distinct hairstyle yelled from the doorway.

It was blonde and had some kind of bend at the front that looked like a boomerang with two other curves standing upright on both the left and right side of his head. The rest of his hair was jetting back with a little spike resting on the top of his neck. He was wearing a red shirt with small, white writing in script which stated "Back Off!" with bage jeans and red shoes with white lines. The smoke emitting from his fist meant that punch MIGHT have hurt.

"Uwhaaa, you ass! If I knew which one of you to hit you'll be dead right now!" The dilousional boy somehow managed to speak while getting up. "Freakin three of you..."

"If you wanna make something then do it! We could have a pokemon battle or just a battle right now! Your choice!" The teenage boy yelled as his left hand grabbed one of his pokeballs at his waist and his right raised in a stance.

"How bout both!" Damian shouted as he grabbed the nearest object near him. "Go! Wartotle!" He yelled as he thew the best seller "How To Make Primeapes Your Friend" novel towards the "multiple" figures at the door only for it to go up in the air and land two feet from its starting point. "And now for you!" He yelled as he charged at the teenager, managing to slip on the book and stumbled towards the door. "I'll just ram em then!" He thought as he tucked his head as picked up his pace towards the image standing in front of him.

"Is he serious...?" The boy thought as he relaxed himself and decided to watch Damian head for his crash course.

BLAM!

Shinobu watched as Damian crashed into the wall inches away from the other boy.

"...Whatever." The boy said as he left revealing even more writing on the back of his shirt stating "Ya friggin loser!"

The young boy glued to the wall eventually pulled his head out of the crater and stumbled a bit, "Ugh, you dam and act disppering yoru!" He said in a string of sloshed words.

"Umm Damian, maybe you shouldn't have done that." She said quietly.

"Return Watrtortle!" He yelled then fainted on the floor.

"Oh boy." She thought as she bent over to pick him up.

"What's with all the noise?" Nurse Joy asked as she became visible from the doorway.

"Ummm, sorry about that. It won't happen again." Shinobu said as the boy shuffled in her arms.

"Golden water escapes from the pond when the flaming orb rises." He muttered in his unconscienceness.

"...Is he going to be alright?" The Nurse asked.

"Uhh, yea he's just exhausted from today." Shinobu responded.

"Well he should be, who wouldn't be after the battle he had earlier, everyone's been talking about it nonstop for the past hours. Speaking of that, Sandshrew should be feeling better soon, I would say just a couple of more hours before she can go.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" Shinobu yelled in joy almost dropping Damian in the process. "That would've been bad." She thought.

"Your welcome." She replied as she started to leave but noticed the crater in the wall. "Funny, I thought that's where the stud was when we measured, oh well I guess i'll fix it up later." She said thinking to herself as she left and shut the door.

"Ouch."

Setting Damian down on the bed on the left side of the room, she then went over to pick up the novel and set it back on the table. She then turned off the lights and climbed into the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"It's gonna be a long journey," Shinobu thought as she snuggled in her sheets, "And I cant wait."

Somewhere in another room

"Tomorrow, your friggin going down Misty!"

Somewhere in yet another room

"Man I can't wait for my match with her. Tomorrow i'm going to try my best to get that badge!"

At the counter

"Wall Repair Inc.? Yes this is Nurse Joy of Cerulean City. Yeaa we have a problem..."

gooooooooooota reeeeeeeeeeeplaaaace ruuuuuuuuuulerrrrrrr wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith somethin right?

As the sun rose again it appeared one of our heroes suffered a minor problem...

"You...got to be kidding me...dammit dammit dammit!" The poor boy muttered waking up Shinobu.

"Huh?" She said sleepily as her eyes lazed over to Damian's bed. "Are you...o...k." She stammered when she saw the predicament.

It appears Damian had a little "accident".

"Man it's all because of that stupid dream!" He yelled as he slammed his fists down in agony.

"...Umm...what should we do?" Shinobu asked getting up and holding back laughter.

"Ummm...wellll...huh...I really do-" Damian started as his line cut short by the door busting open.

"You! Me! Right now! Pokemon bat..." The boy from yesterday night yelled until he noticed Damian's mishap.

"Just...great." The young boy muttered.

"Heh...hehehhe...YOU FRIGGIN LOSER! YOU WET THE FRIGGIN BED! HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" The boy continued in his ranting.

"Wait, what?"

"Did he just say?"

"You mean he did what?"

Damian and Shinobu could only watch as the crowd that formed at the doorway grow and grow.

And soon enough...

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are...you...serious." The boy thought as his head turned a whole new shade of red.

"What's going on hear, go on shoo." The duo heard from the room coming from the hallway. Thankfully the crowd seemed to disperse and Nurse Joy was standing at the door, shocked if any.

"Tsch, so much for the hotshot trainer." The boy said as he left.

"What...that's it, he's going on my hate list along with Andrew." Damian dully thought to himself.

"Umm...well this certinately isn't the first time this happened." The nurse said approaching his bed. "Hopefully we have some clothes to lend while we wash these." She said thinking to herself.

"Umm, thanks. I'll bring in the sheets later." He said as his attention went over to Shinobu. "Well...hmmm, well to start what were you doing in this city anyway." He asked her.

"Oh, I was going to face the gym leader to get another badge...so I can show everyone i'm not weak." She finished.

"You? Weak! Hah! If anything your a threat, and yes you can take that as a compliment." He said with a thumbs up.

"Heh, thanks." She said smiling, still lost in thoughts.

"Unfortunately I won't be on the sidelines to cheer you on because...well yea gotta fix this problem." He said becoming embarrassed once again. "But don't worry, i'll still be cheering for you." He said winking and giving her another thumbs up. "Now if you'll please pardon the rudeness but GET OUT!" He yelled as he was becoming tired of sitting in his own...liquid waste?

"Oh! Sorry!" She said as she stammered to get her belongings and ran out the door.

gooooooooooota reeeeeeeeeeeplaaaace ruuuuuuuuuulerrrrrrr wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith somethin right?

After finishing her bathroom activities, we join Shinobu outside staring at the Cerulean City Gym.

"Okay...here goes nothing." She thought as she took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

It was certinately something she's never seen before, a stadium filled with luscious color blue and of course, a magnificently huge swimming pool directly in the center with two platforms on opposing sides. The dome shaped arena made Shinobu feel as if she were performing on stage at that very moment.

"Hi there newcomer." A mysterious voice said that knocked Shinobu back into reality.

She turned to see a girl on the opposite side of the area in her new outfit we all come to know and love.

"Umm hi...uhh I came to...umm get a badge." Shinobu tried to challenge clearly.

The girl laughed. "Oh? So your saying you can beat me?" She asked bending over towards Shinobu's direction.

"Oh! No I meant...that...umm b-but..." She tried desperately fumbling for words.

The girl laughed. "Haha just joking, you never know you just might have what it takes. By the way i'm Misty." She said with a friendly smile.

"Umm, hi...I'm Shinobu." She said gathering up her strength. "Pull it together, the battle didn't even start yet!" She scolded herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you, ready to get this battle started?" Misty asked jumping onto one of the platforms.

"Ok." Shinobu responded shakily getting onto hers.

"Alright then! We'll each use two pokemon...you do have at least two right or else this might be hard for you." She said.

"Of course." Shinobu replied as she thought about what she heard about this gym. "She uses water type so i'll counter with Senpai."

"Alright then! Lets go Starmie!" She yelled as she threw her pokeball over the water. A white light popped out and descended into the pool.

A/N: Huh...just realized that Starmie doesn't actually say "Starmie." So bear with me ppl.

"Aauh." The pokemon cried. (I said bear with me dammit!)

"Go Senpai!" She yelled as she threw the pokeball at the edge of the platform. The light went to the water, then retracted back to the platform. It then took shape and her pokemon became visible.

"Ivy?" He said confused as he observed his surroundings. He eventually became aware of what was going on and got into position.

"Nice choice, but just because I have the disadvantage doesn't mean that it's automatically over." Misty said. "I'll even give you a chance to go first to demonstrate." She finished.

"Really?" Shinobu asked as the other girl nodded.

"Just to see if you can think on your feet." The red head said.

"Huh, oh well." She thought. "Senpai! Vine Whip!" She yelled as her pokemon nodded in response and hurled it's vines towards the star pokemon.

"Typical." Misty thought as Starmie got wrapped up in the opponent's attack. "Ok now Starmie Rapid Spin!" She yelled as she knew she won this one.

"Aauh!" The pokemon replied as it started to spin in circles in a rapid movement.

"What!" Shinobu gasped as she saw her pokemon being dragged in the pool, fighting for freedom.

"Ivysaaaur!" The pokemon cried as he desperately tried to retract his vines, but Starmie had to strong of a grip.

"Ok Starmie stop." Misty said as her pokemon obeyed and stopped, centimeters away from the pokemon.

Ivysaur could only stare helplessly as he looked into the crimson gem of the symmetrically star-shaped pokemon as they both floated carelessly in the middle of the pool.

"See, you can easily turn the tides of a situation if you play your cards right." Misty said winking. "Now what if I told Starmie to descend..." She said thinking aloud to her self.

"What, no!" Shinobu yelled as she looked over to see an equally surprised Ivysaur.

"Well then? Giving this one to me?" Misty asked.

"...Fine, just don't hurt him." The poor Shinobu replied with tears welling up. "Am I that weak..." She thought.

"Ok, Starmie! Bring Ivysaur back to Shinobu." Mist told her pokemon.

"Aauh." The pokemon complied as it drifted over to Shinobu. It was with that when it relaxed itself and Ivysaur loosened it's vines, bringing them back in and hopped back on the platform.

"Ivy..." The pokemon muttered coming back to her looking at the floor.

"Its ok, you did your best." She said as she petted him. "But why don't I feel like I did mine...it was over too quickly...I should just quit." She thought until Misty snapped her back into reality.

"Return Starmie, nice job." She said as she put away her pokeball and drew out a fresh one. "Go Goldeen!" She yelled as the pokeball stopped inches away from the water and opened up.

Shinobu and Ivysaur watched as the light took form and settled in the water.

"Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen." The blasted fish repeated.

"God that gets annoying." Mist thought. "Ok that's enough now Goldeen!" She yelled sweetly somehow managing to calm down the raving fish.

"Who should I choose..." Shinobu pondered. "Like its going to matter, she'll find a way to trap me and bring it to an end in thirty seconds." She thought as everything seemed hopeless. "I should just forfeit." She thought again as she tried to gather up the courage to call it but the sound of muffled laughter halted the battle as both girls heard rushing footsteps heading towards the door. It soon flung open to reveal a figure in the light quickly making sure to close it shut.

"HAHAHAAHAHA-"

BLAM!

The door shut hard as loud panting could be heard from that area.

"Damian!" Shinobu exclaimed as she was happy to see her friend...only he looked a little different.

The young trainer was sporting his usual shoes and of course his new necklace but those were the only things "familiar" with his wardrobe. As for the rest he was wearing a yellow shirt with a dandelion in the middle and, going further south, was sporting hot pink _very tight _short shorts with "Sassy!" on the back in red. You go Damian.

"Uhh-"

"It...was all...they had." The young boy said irritatedly.

Everyone, minus Damian, burst into uncontrollable laughter. Misty rolling on the floor, Goldeen flapping wildly in the pool, Shinobu's face already red from lack of oxygen, and Ivysaur spinning spasmodically on the ground.

"It...was all...**THEY HAD!**" He yelled as his voice could be heard from every square inch within the whole city, shutting everyone up.

"Hehehe sorry, its just," Misty said through building laughter as she struggled to get up, taking another peak at him and bursting into more laughter.

"This seriously can't go on forever." He thought dully.

Roughly half an hour later...

"Are you freakin serious." He muttered in frustration.

"Ok, hehehe, I think i'm done now." Misty said as she got up and regained her composure along with Goldeen.

"Damian, what happened!" Shinobu asked regaining hers as well as Ivysaur.

"Finally." He thought. "Well you see-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Dammit."

Another half hour later...

"Ok, ok i'm fine now." Misty said as she got back up and Goldeen became visible from the water again.

"Hehe, me too." Shinobu said as Ivysaur stopped spinning. "Now what were you saying Damian." She asked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Ok." He said calmly. "I was saying that after," He stopped just to make sure he wasn't going to get cut off again.

"Go on." Misty said.

"Good, k after I took a shower I went to go see what clothes they had for me, and unfortunately Nurse Joy said these were the only ones available, its either this or pretty much, nakedness." He finished.

"Wait, why did you have to change clothes anyway?" Misty asked.

"Err, don't you worry bout that, anyway! Shinobu, hows the battle going?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh...not so good...Senpai already lost to Starmie." She said sadly as she pointed to Ivysaur.

"Huh? Are you serious! How'd she do that!" He asked while all this wasn't making sense. "First I see a Beedrill beat Pigeotto and now I hear a Starmie beat an Ivysaur...do types even matter anymore!" He thought.

"He constricted Starmie with Vine Whip and then got reeled in the pool with Rapid Spin. She then gave the round to me since Ivysaur was completely vulnerable." Misty said as Goldeen nodded along with her words.

"What? Really?" He asked as he looked over to see Shinobu staring sadly at the floor.

"Yes..." She said softly.

The boy stood silently for a while thinking and then sighed. "Shinobu," He said in disappointment, "You still had plenty of options...let's see we got Sleep Powder, Leech Seed would've got them off guard, Poison Powder...and the last, and best, one I could think of is Razor Leaf. At close range like that, you probably would have won that easily, then possibly return Ivysaur before he drowns." He said with a smile.

"...W-What?"

"Yup, she used fear to block out your thoughts. You were too busy worrying about your pokemon instead of thinking of a counter." He finished.

"Wow, nice job there kid, but unfortunately she didn't do anything and had to pay the consequences." Misty said as she got into position. "Now, ready to finish what we started?" She asked.

"Shinobu! If your stuck in a tight spot then just rethink your pokemon's moves! Hopefully you'll find something that could work and go for it!" He yelled from the sidelines.

"...Right!" She said with newfound confidence. "Ok, lets finish this, go Jr. Senpai!" She yelled as she threw her pokeball. It landed on the edge of the platform and the pokemon soon became visible.

"Raticate!" The fired up rat yelled as it surveyed it's surroundings and locked on to its prey.

"Ok, hopefully this works." Shinobu thought to herself as she prepared her strategy. "All right, Jr. Senpai! Use Quick Attack to reach Goldeen and follow it up with Hyper Fang to get it out of the water!" She yelled as Raticate nodded and dashed towards the fish.

"Wait, what!" Misty exclaimed shocked as she watched Raticate rip over the water with ease, causing the excess amount to roar over the sides.

By the time it resided, the pokemon was already standing next to Misty.

"Huh? Wha...Goldeen!" She yelled as she saw her pokemon planted sideways in between a pair of sharp teeth.

"Yea! That's the way! **Go Shinobu!**" Damian yelled.

"I actually did it." She thought as she smiled. "I think you should give this round to me since your Goldeen can't really do much." She said not trying to sound rude.

"Wow, you learn fast, using the same tactic as me." She said with a smile that changed into a smirk. "But I don't tend to overlook things easily." She said as the duo shared confused faces. "Goldeen! Use Supersonic!" She yelled.

"Aw man." Damian thought.

"B-But," Shinobu stammered preparing for the worst...but something wasn't right.

Goldeen wasn't even moving! The poor fish just remained there scared stiff in its situation.

"C'mon Goldeen use Supersonic! Dont just sit there!" Misty furiously yelled.

This, of course, made the fish even more nervous and petrified itself into a rock.

"I can't believe this." Misty sighed. "Just return." She said as she brought out the pokeball which released the red light that Goldeen gladly excepted.

"You were great Jr. Senpai!" Shinobu yelled from across the gym.

"Raticate!" The pokemon happily replied as it ran back to her, getting a thumbs up from Damian along the way.

"Okay you got that point. So now its gets serious! Seel! It's your turn!" Misty yelled, and soon enough the three watched the pokemon come waddling out of the corner.

"Seel! Seel!" It yelled as it jumped into the water.

"I wonder what that is." Shinobu thought as she pulled out her pokedex from her bag.

Pointing it towards Seel, the device lit up with its image.

_"Seel, the sea lion pokemon. Loves frigid and iceberg filled oceans. It is especially adapt to this since its light blue fur keeps it protected from the cold. The sharp horn on its head is used for bashing through thick ice."_

The pokedex then turned off showing a black screen.

"Alright, then i'll watch out for the horn." She thought as she put her pokedex back in her bag and looked over to Raticate. "Ready?" She asked him.

"Raticate!" He yelled in response.

"Ok, Quick Attack!" She yelled.

Once again, Raticate took off at high speed, tearing over the water and heading straight towards Seel.

"Alright Seel, Headbutt!" Misty yelled as her pokemon nodded and lunged towards the speeding pokemon.

"Hyper Fang!" Shinobu quickly shouted.

The two pokemon neared each other as Raticate's jaws locked on to Seel's horn and immense water was upturned.

"Oh no! Jr. Senpai can't swim!" She thought to herself as the water cleared to show two pokemon in a standoff floating safely in the water. "Huh?" She thought confused as she heard her pokedex reactivate in her bag..

_"Raticate have webbed feet that allows them to swim while looking for prey and also cross rivers in search of food."_

"Oh." She thought as she then heard the dex re deactivate. "All right the-"

"Seel! Water Gun!" Misty yelled cutting off Shinobu's thoughts.

"Seel!" The pokemon yelled as it sprayed out a stream of water that connected into Raticate, forcing the poor rat across the pool untill it slammed on the pool's edge.

"Alright now Aurora Beam!" She yelled.

"Seel!" The pokemon responded following up it's combo as it's horn stared to glow a rainbow color and then unleashed the multi-colored beam.

"Jr. Senpai! Get out of the way!" Shinobu yelled as the beam approached the pokemon.

The pokemon tried swimming away, but by the time it connected to the pool's edge, the force of the blast propelled Raticate upwards and out of the pool. The pokemon landed on the floor getting up slowly and then ran back to it's owner.

"Ok, I know your tired, but we have to defeat her to become stronger. I know you can do it." She said to her pokemon. "Ready to finish this?" She asked him.

"Raticate!" The pokemon yelled.

"Ivy!" The other pokemon yelled adding encouragement.

"Alright, let's finish this quickly. Use Focus Energy." She told him as he nodded and locked completely on to Seel. He centered his power and tensed up, waiting for his next command.

"Huh, well no use just standing there." Misty said losing patience. "Seel use Water Gun!" She yelled as the water pokemon shot out yet another stream towards Raticate.

"Alriiiiight..." Shinobu thought as the water neared. "Now!" She yelled as Raticate charged into the jet stream, canceling it out in the process.

Misty watched as Raticate charged towards Seel, splitting through the water gun like nothing. "Huh! Seel, move!" She yelled as Raticate inched closer.

"Seel?" The confused pokemon spoke as it stopped its attack and got slammed out of the water by Raticate's furious attack.

"Keep going!" Shinobu yelled as Raticate sped towards the flying Seel, stopping at it's landing point outside the pool.

"Finish it with Aurora Beam!" Misty yelled.

"Seel!" The upside down pokemon yelled with determination as it rolled rightside up while its horn was glowing to finish Raticate off.

"Now, Hyper Fang!" Shinobu yelled as Raticate lunged with speed, striking the sea lion's blind spot causing it to flinch along with it's horn returning to normal color.

"What!" Misty yelled.

"Now, barrage of Quick Attacks!" She yelled not wasting any time as Raticate nodded and repeatedly pummeled Seel, causing the poor thing to keep rolling over and over until it hit the wall. The rat pokemon kept up with it's lighting attacks as Seel was being pushed into the concrete. "Ok! Now finish it!" Shinobu yelled as Raticate backed up from Seel.

"...I-"

"Quick Attack into a full on Tackle!" Shinobu yelled.

"Raticate!" The pokemon yelled as it charged towards the practically conscience Seel and slammed into the poor thing, creating an indent in the wall.

"Seel..." The pokemon uttered.

"...W-What? Wow...your...relentless." Misty stammered as she brought out a pokeball. "Return." She said as the light extended to the embedded pokemon and sucked it up in it's pokeball.

"You did it Jr. Senpai!" She yelled as her pokemon came running to her and hugged it tightly. "I'm so proud of you." She said as her Raticate smiled with glee.

"Saur." The other pokemon said as it extended a vine to congratulate it's friend.

"Raticate?" The confused rat said looking at it's teammate but soon got the impression that no harm was meant. He then shook it with his little hand and smiled.

"Yeaaaaa! Your the best!" Damian yelled running up to Shinobu. "Hah, told you your a threat." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said looking at the young boy. "You don't know how much you helped me." She said with gratitude.

"Me? Helped? Nah, i'm just here for moral support." He said as he noticed her pokemon. "Man you were great out there Raticate." He said petting the smiling pokemon. "And don't worry," He said as he looked over to Ivysaur, "You'll get your chance to shine. Just gives you more motivation to do your best out there now doesn't it!" He yelled to the pokemon balling his right hand into a fist of hyper energy.

"Ivy!" The talking plant monster yelled with spirit.

"Well, you beat me, surprisingly if anything, so I award you with...the Cascade Badge!" Misty said walking over to Shinobu and handing out the tear/anime sweat drop shaped badge. (Take your pic, I don't care)

"Thank you so much." Shinobu said as she took it and watched it glisten a beautiful color.

"Well you've earned it, and since this is mandatory, here you go." Misty said as she handed over the prize money to Shinobu.

"Umm, thanks." She said as she was starting to feel bad that she was receiving the spoils.

"No prob, oh and take this." She said as she took out a CD looking device. "Its my favorite TM, Water Pulse...you do know how to use these right? Flint should have told you already...speaking of which I wonder how Brock's doing. Knowing him probably hitting on some unlucky girl right now...people never change." She sighed as she looked up to see four very confused faces staring at her. "Oh! Sorry about that...ummm yea anyway just put it on your pokemon's heads and they'll learn it like that. Watch out though, it can only be used once." She said as she handed it to Shinobu.

"Uh..thanks." She said accepting it. "Yes he did give me one but never told me how to use it." She said.

"What the! That old man! He just gave me a badge and ten bucks!" Damian yelled.

"...Umm ten dollars is pretty much nothing." Misty said.

"A standard poke ball is two hund-"

"I know." He said dully. "Anyway! Me next!" He yelled, his heart burning with ambition.

"Heh, sorry can't do that." Misty replied.

"**WHAT?**"

"Heh, yea I gotta go fix up my pokemon. Think of it like this, would you want to battle me in top shape or would you want to battle me after I suffered the sting of defeat." She said noticing his wardrobe. "Oh, and I think i'll lend you some clothes that the cleaning crew uses...I know you don't wanna walk around in that." She said pointing to him and giggling.

"...Right...thanks." He replied flatly.

gooooooooooota reeeeeeeeeeeplaaaace ruuuuuuuuuulerrrrrrr wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith somethin right?

After the whole change of clothes, Damian and Shinobu were standing outside the gym trying to figure out were to go next.

"All right...where to next?" Damian asked placing his hands behind his head with an "im bored" look on his face. He wasn't too happy that he was wearing a cleaning crew uniform but he'd be damned if he had to wear what Nurse Joy gave him again.

"Well...Misty said to come back in half an hour sooo...oh! Kentaro said Bill lived up there so we might as well go visit him." Shinobu said pointing past the bridge into the yonder.

"Who said who lived up wha?" The boy asked in a state of confusion.

"Oh, umm the person you saw me battling told me that a boy who has rare pokemon on his pokedex lives up there past the bridge." She twisted her words making it easier for the boy to get.

"Ooohhh so thats the guy's name that you were battling, and Bill huh? Alright then we might as well do something so let's be off!" He yelled walking off with Shinobu giggling in back of him, still giddy after winning her second badge.

They soon stopped when they saw a boy heading in their direction.

"Oh she's not excepting any challenges right now, she needs about...an hour to fix up the place." Damian said stopping the boy in his tracks. "Cuz there's no way i'm giving you my spot cuz i'm next!" He thought as the other boy just stared at him in a monotone manner as if he wanted to kill him.

He started to walk away but then Damian just had to open his mouth yet again making him stop.

"Hey since were doing nothing wanna battle?" He asked him as the mysterious boy turned around to face him with an irritated look on his face.

"Look." The boy said stepping closer to Damian. "I don't care about battling a feeble minded person like you. You look weak enough to begin with and your attitude tells me you carelessly run into things without thinking. Battling you would be a waste of my time...cleaning crew." He said as he turned around and left a stunned Damian and Shinobu standing there.

Shinobu turned to Damian, expecting to see tears but instead saw raw anger.

You...you bastard!" Damian yelled as he tried to charge towards the other boy, but Shinobu held him back.

"Lemme go!" He yelled in her arms, desperately fighting her grip.

"N-No, Damian you have to calm down!" She yelled as the boy's surprising strength almost overwhelmed her.

"A typical response I would expect from you." The other boy said as he started to walk away. "Your truly a waste."

Shinobu could feel the boy make another attempted lunge but held him back so no harm could be done.

"Please just relax." She cooed to the young steaming boy as she eventually felt his body ease in her arms.

"Alright." He spoke, "I'm fine now." He said as Shinobu released him.

"You didn't take that personally did you? You know how other people are sometimes..." She said trying to find reassuring words.

"Let's just go to Bill's." He said softly.

brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggs a teeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaar toooo youuuur eyyye doooesn't it?

"Alright, so today we strike right?"

"Of course we are! Right Scratch?"

"Yes."

To be contiued

Hoped you enjoyed that. Now i'm off to some place miles away from here and then hitting the books...ugh. Please R&R for motivation when I return!

P.S. Team F.E.A.R. shows their face next chapter!


End file.
